High performance gas turbine engines require increased firing temperatures and increased compressor pressures. Coolant from the compressor section is directed through cooling passages and to various components to enhance reliability and cycle life of individual components within the engine. For example, to improve fuel economy characteristics engines are being operated at higher temperatures than the material physical property limits of which the engine components are constructed. These higher temperatures, if not compensated for, oxidize engine components, distort engine components and decrease component life. Cooling passages are used to direct a flow of air to such engine components to reduce the high temperature of the components and prolong component life by limiting the temperature to a level which is consistent with material properties of such components.
Conventionally, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,385 to Thomas L. Dubell et al, issued Mar. 29, 1994 a combustion chamber is manufactured of a plurality of generally cylindrical or conical segments. Each of the segments are axially connected to form a combustion chamber. The segments are usually riveted or welded to structurally form the combustion chamber. The forming of the segments, positioning of the segments, and riveting and/or welding each of the segments to form a combustor assembly is a time consuming and cost intensive process.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.